


Blow Tickler 2000

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, New Years, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-29
Updated: 1999-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray ring in the new century.





	Blow Tickler 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated NC17 for the grapic depection of sexual acts

#### Rated NC17 for the graphic depiction of sexual acts. 

This is my answer to Jeannie's New Year's Challenge #2, although I have cheated a little bit. I have used only one of the items. But what can I say? My evil little mind just wrapped itself around this idea and wouldn't let go.

Alliance owns these boys, I do not. I will not make any money from this story; and the story is intended for entertainment purposes only. 

#### BLOW TICKLER 2000 

Benton Fraser glanced at his watch and sighed quietly. It was 11:30 on New Year's Eve, which meant that there were still at least two hours to get through before he and Ray could safely and politely slip away from the party. 

The Consulate was hosting a New Year's Eve party, and the whole of the first floor had been transformed, with buffet tables and a bar and a dance floor set up. As a staff member, Ben had been obligated to attend, and he had brought Ray along as his date. The party was going very well, everyone was having a fabulous time, and Ben couldn't wait to leave. 

He wasn't having a bad time, exactly. He was enjoying himself as much as could be expected; but he was never completely comfortable in crowds of people he didn't know, trying to make polite chit-chat. Given his choice, he'd much rather be spending a quiet evening at home with Ray, curled up in front of the fireplace. 

Ben scanned the room, looking for his lover. Ray was much better in situations such as this, and had been "working the room" all night, chatting with individuals and small groups as easily as if he had known them all their lives. 

Ray had not neglected his lover for very long, however, returning to his side to be sure he had food, drink, and to give him a quick squeeze whenever possible. 

Ben caught sight of Ray talking to a dignitary visiting from New Zealand. Ray glanced up and met Benny's gaze and smiled. He quickly finished his conversation with the dignitary and moved to Ben's side. 

Ben felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as he watched his lover move towards him. Ray moved with such effortless grace and ease, he almost seemed to glide to Benny's side. 

"Hey, baby." Ray smiled. "How are you doing?" 

"Fairly well, considering the circumstances." 

 

"What circumstances?" 

"The circumstances of having to share you with all these people instead of having you to myself." 

"Ah." A happy smile spread over Ray's face. "Well, you'll have me to yourself later, Benny, and believe me, I'll make it worth the wait." 

"Oh, yes?" 

"Oh, yes!" Ray gave him an evil grin, then took him by the hand and led him to a secluded corner of the room. "Hey, Benny, wanna see my blow tickler?" 

Ben's eyes widened and he gasped, turning as red as the serge he was wearing. 

Ray laughed and pulled a noisemaker from his pocket. He blew into it, and it unfurled, looking suspiciously like a tongue. "Blow tickler!" Ray grinned. 

Ben shook his head. "You are terrible, Ray Vecchio." 

 

"I really should be ashamed of myself." 

"You really should." 

Looking anything but ashamed, Ray leaned in and gave Ben a kiss. The two men broke apart reluctantly at the sound of footsteps behind them. Meg Thatcher was approaching them. 

"Good evening, Inspector." Ray grinned, still holding Benny's hand. 

"Detective." Meg said formally. She turned to Ben. "Constable, you're supposed to be mingling with our guests." 

"He's mingling with me." Ray said. 

"Yes, I could see that." Meg shot back smoothly. "But Constable Fraser, you still owe that woman from the English delegation a dance, and the band is playing a waltz right now." 

"Yes Ma'am." With a quick, firm squeeze to Ray's hand, Ben headed back to the party. 

Ray sighed and shook his head sadly, then looked directly at Thatcher. "Party pooper." He said, before heading back himself. 

* * *

Ben was almost frantic. It was thirty seconds to midnight and he couldn't find Ray anywhere. 

He hurried through the room; past the food tables, past the bar, over to the tables set up next to the dance floor. He barely registered it when the partygoers started the ten second count down. Where was Ray?! 

He glanced over the seated couples, then scanned the dancers. No Ray. 

"Happy New Year!!!" 

Oh, no... 

Ben felt a sudden light touch on his arm and whirled around to see his lover smiling happily at him. "Happy New Year, Benny. Welcome to the new century." 

"Ray!" Ben almost laughed aloud with happiness and relief. "Happy New Year, my love." 

 

He drew Ray into a kiss, letting his hands roam over Ray's shoulders and down his back before coming to rest lightly on his ass. 

Ray jumped and pulled away in surprise. "Benny!" 

Ben smiled. "What? Do you think anyone even noticed? Or cared?" 

Ray glanced around the room. Benny was right; everyone else was too caught up in their own celebrations to notice them. 

On the dance floor, Meg was embracing her date and laughing while he whispered something in her ear. And not ten feet away, Ray Kowalski had Turnbull pressed up against the wall. They were still busily kissing, and Kowalski's hands were... well, **that** wasn't very appropriate in public. 

Ray turned back to Benny with a huge, happy smile. "Well, then, let's get the next century off to a good start." He said, pulling Ben into another kiss. 

* * *

It was well after 1:00 a.m. and the party showed no signs of dying down. Ben was still busy being "host", and Ray was beginning to wonder if he would get his lover to himself at all this year. 

He sat dejectedly at one of the tables next to the dance floor, glowering at all the happy couples who were dancing. Kowalski waltzed by with Turnbull and gave him a knowing smirk, and Ray flipped him off, which cheered him up somewhat. 

Suddenly, Benny was at his side. "Ray, could you come with me for a moment, please?" 

"Sure, Benny." Ray said, already rising to his feet. "What do you need?" 

"Just come with me." 

Taking Ray's hand, Ben led him out of the ballroom and up the stairs, the sounds of the party fading rapidly behind them. "Benny, where are we going?" 

Ben didn't answer; he just gave Ray a smile that made his heart beat a little faster. Ben led Ray down the corridor and stopped at a door, pulling a key from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped through, pulling Ray into the room with him before locking the door behind them. 

"Benny, where are we?" Vaguely, Ray wondered why he was whispering. 

Ben flipped the lights on, and Ray blinked in the sudden brightness. They were in a bedroom; ornately decorated, and dominated by a large canopied bed. Ray blinked again in surprise. "The Queen's Bedroom?" 

Ben nodded. "I don't know how long it will take them to miss us, but it will probably be quite a while. Long enough, anyway." 

"Long enough for what?" Ray grinned mischievously. 

"Long enough to get our year off to a proper start." He kissed Ray, pulling his lover as close to him as he could. Both men started slightly when they heard a faint crackling noise. 

Ray pulled away and laughed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the noisemaker out. "Blow tickler." He grinned, blowing into it so that the "tongue" expanded to its full length. 

Ben looked at him for a moment, then took the end of the noisemaker into his mouth, enjoying the feel and sound of the cellophane crumpling between his teeth. Pulling the device from Ray's mouth, Ben let it drop to the floor. 

"Blow tickler, indeed." He said, then took Ray's mouth with his own before he could make any kind of reply. 

Wrapping his arms around Ray's waist, Ben backed them slowly over to the bed, then pushed Ray down onto the bed before lying next to him. 

"Benny, this is the biggest bed I've ever seen." 

"Mmm." 

"That canopy is cool, too." 

"Mmm hmm." 

Ben was apparently not in much of a mood to discuss home furnishings. What he did appear to be in the mood for was getting Ray out of his clothes as quickly as humanly possible. 

Ever the gentleman, Ray helped in the removal of his clothing, and in no time at all, Benny was staring at Ray, kneeling naked and beautiful on the bed before him. 

Ray leaned forward until his lips were scant centimeters from Ben's. "Benny, my love?" 

"Yes, Ray?" The merest whisper. 

"You have too damn much clothes on." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray ran his tongue slowly over Ben's lips. "Benny, Caro?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Get naked right now." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ben slid off the bed and quickly disrobed, for once not caring if his uniform was properly attended to. After he had removed his boots and socks, Ray held out a hand to him to help him back onto the bed; but Ben shook his head. "No, Ray. Come here." He tugged Ray's hand. 

"What, Benny?" Ray asked, even as he moved to stand beside him. 

Ben just smiled and pulled back the bedcovers. Ray smiled back and the two men climbed into the bed. "Ohh." Ray sighed. "Silk sheets! Canadians are such good hosts." 

"Indeed we are." Ben smiled at him, then pulled Ray down to lay on top of him while they kissed and caressed each other. 

Ben sighed happily. No matter how many times they did this, he would never grow tired of the feel of Ray's warm skin under his hands. Or Ray's equally warm hands roving over his body. Or Ray's warm lips on his; or Ray's tongue... Ben moaned softly and arched his hips off the bed, rubbing his cock slowly against his lover's. 

"Benny." Ray mumbled against Ben's mouth, then pulled away to bury his face in the side of Ben's neck to breathe in his lover's scent while nibbling and licking his way up Benny's neck. He sucked on Ben's earlobe, then whispered hoarsely in his ear "I want you, Benny. Oh, God, I want you so bad." 

"You have me Ray. You have me." Ben started thrusting himself against Ray. 

Ray gasped and nipped Benny on the earlobe before returning to his lover's beautiful mouth for another desperate kiss. Ben was thrusting against him more and more urgently; and somehow a coherent thought penetrated Ray's brain. He pulled away from Ben in dismay. 

"Oh, God, Benny! We don't have anything!" 

 

"What?" Ben looked completely confused. 

"We don't have any lube, Benny." 

Ben actually swore, then leaned back into the pillows with a frustrated moan. He lay breathing heavily for a minute, then a look of determination crossed his face. "There has to be something." 

He reached over and fumbled open the nightstand drawer and rummaged around. Suddenly he laughed and rolled back over to face Ray. "This should work." He was holding a small bottle of hand lotion. 

Ray looked at it and felt his eyes widen. "Rose scented? I'm going to be rose scented? Uh-uh Benny, no way!" 

Ben just smiled and moved his hips suggestively against Rays. 

"No, Benny." But Ray's voice had lost much of its determination- and its strength. 

Ben smiled again, serenely, and slowly rubbed his groin against Ray's, so their cocks moved against each other deliciously. 

Ray moaned helplessly and reached for the bottle. Twisting the lid off, he poured some of the lotion into his hand, then used the lotion to coat his cock. He heard a noise from Benny that sounded very much like a poorly-suppressed giggle. 

He looked down at Benny. "Oh, you think that's funny, Mr. Macho Mountie?" 

With an evil grin, Ray tilted the bottle so the lotion spilled onto Ben's chest. "Ohhh, Benny. You smell so pretty." Using both hands, he started to smooth the scented lotion into Ben's chest. 

Suddenly, strong arms reached up and grabbed Ray, pulling him down roughly so he fell against Ben's chest. "There," Ben said, starting to laugh. "Now we both smell fresh and clean." 

"Benny!" Ray squirmed against him, but Ben had him in a firm grip, and he held him in place. 

The men's laughter faded as they continued moving against each other, the motions becoming slow and sensual as they savored the not unpleasant feeling of their chests, slippery from the lotion, moving against each other. 

 

Their eyes met and locked, and at an unspoken signal, Ray knelt above Benny. Wordlessly, Ben lifted his legs and draped them over Ray's shoulders. Ray took a deep breath, then moved into position to enter his lover. He paused, savoring the last moment of anticipation, then with a gentle thrust, he slid himself into Benny. 

It came with the same feelings it always did- of completion, of rightness, of belonging. Ray closed his eyes and slowly increased the pace and force of his thrusts, driven on by Benny's moans and whispered words of appreciation. Entirely too soon for his own liking, Ray felt himself approaching orgasm. He tried to let his lover know what was happening, but could only cry out Benny's name over and over as he came. 

Ray's heart seemed to stop for a moment, then it was pounding furiously in his chest. He was faintly aware of Ben's legs sliding off of him, and he slowly pulled out of Benny and collapsed forward to lie half on Benny, half next him, amid the mingled smells of their lovemaking and sweat and rose-scented hand lotion. 

Even after his heart had resumed something like a normal beat, Ray lay there quietly for a long time, feeling perfectly content and happy. Next to him, Benny was silent and still, and Ray wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

Rising up onto one elbow, Ray brushed the sweaty hair off his lover's forehead and placed a kiss there. "Benny?" He asked quietly. 

"Mmmmm?" A small, happy smile curved those beautiful lips. 

"Happy New Year." 

"Happy New Year, Ray." 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
